


My Love, My Herbalist

by PsycheLuna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: + Tooru loves plants!, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hajime has a soft spot for his lover, Herbalist Oikawa Tooru, M/M, Pet Names, Soft Iwaizumi Hajime, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, book stores, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsycheLuna/pseuds/PsycheLuna
Summary: Yes, Hajime was feared everywhere he went. Well of course, he was a yakuza member after all. It is said he doesn’t care for no one but himself.What would those people that feared him, think when they found out the great Yakuza member had a soft spot for the beautiful ‘angel herbalist’ .
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 12
Kudos: 138





	My Love, My Herbalist

**Author's Note:**

> hi, *writes this cute lovey stuff while inwardly cringing*. but who cares! i kind of just wrote this since i just love herbs or plants in general. ive also had a soft iwa in mind for a while now.
> 
> ^^also , i hope you guys get the reference of the cats name . ——— (◕ω◕✿)

Iwaizumi Hajime was a cold and gloomy man. That's what everyone thought whenever the Yakuza leader presented himself anywhere. The man looked like he cared for no one except himself. The cold and calm look whenever someone dared speak against him was terrifying itself. 

Some people couldn’t help but pity him though. ‘ _ How come the twenty-seven year old is so gloomy and single, did he really have nobody to go home too?’ _

_ ‘What a pity for someone so money powered’  _ that’s what most people thought, and Hajime would only bark out a snarl. So disappointed with others not minding their damn business. 

_ ‘True, he didn’t really care for anybody. Iwaizumi Hajime was a man of power and possessions.’  _

_ ‘Just like an exact replica of a living monster his father was, he didn’t know what love was. He’ll never experience it.’ _

“ _ Hell with it. Not like anyone would marry such a depressing piece of shit—.”  _

It seemed like that gloomy December was quickly transfixed with a twinkling light of euphoria.  _ Maybe the reason Iwaizumi Hajime was such a ‘terrible person’ would be because he hadn’t found a lucid human being’  _

_ An angel; that’s what Iwaizumi called him the first time he placed his eyes on the two blown wide eyes the color of the earth. Deep sage naturalism eyes found the eyes of the beautiful herbalist.  _

—Many people thought the great Yakuza leader Hajime will never find a true love experience. Many believe he goes home to absolutely no comfort as well as no meaningful beautiful memories. 

All these assumptions weren’t that incorrect, per say. Yes, Hajime was feared everywhere he went. But no, he wasn’t consumed in hatred no more. Because in the past Iwaizumi Hajime’s eyes they only took notice of unworthy people that hadn’t fit in his category. Those dark pitched evil eyes were cold and didn’t hold love for absolutely nobody. A  _ selfish human being.  _

It is crazy to believe that the angel provided him with such warmth whenever he came to visit. Hajime wasn’t ever a man to dream, but now with his heart that held such emotional fondness to his Herbalist he had one. 

_ He wanted to marry this beautiful angel, and he most definitely prayed that it’ll happen.  _

Because of his angel, those dark pitched evil eyes turned into a beautiful love. Those eyes that were filled with ignorance were now filled with his affection for  _ his  _ herbalist. 

_ His Tooru.  _

_ His beautiful and lovely fiancé to be. The soul of someone so kind and tender. Oh, what Hajime would do to protect his angel.  _

Now imagine all his coworkers and people that flinch of fear know the greatest leader Hajime held a fond and sappy spot for the  _ love of his life.  _

_ His Tooru.  _

So that’s how he found himself opening the door to the bookstore that the angel worked in. The bell chimes, and soon enough Hajime was brought into the most intense hugs ever. The scent of Oikawa’s cologne was enough for Hajime to turn into a puddle of euphoria. 

Hajime would do anything to smell this scent for the rest of his life, and for all the others if that’s possible. 

“How was your day, my dove.” Murmured Iwaizumi so softly, and Tooru didn’t even need to look up to see that Hajime was consumed by utter love. Tooru wasn’t too used to the pet names and had instinctively blushed, facing his head down. 

Nothing ever stopped Hajime from looking at the beautiful herbalist standing in front of him. He took his hand and brought it upon Tooru’s check to make him face up. 

When he was finally looking up, Hajime took the opportunity and took a hold of Oikawa’s hand. He brought his left hand upon his mouth, and started kissing those beautiful slender pale fingers individually. The knuckles came next. 

He had to repeat the question all over again. “How was your day, my love.” This time it didn’t take the brunette by surprise. Especially since his lover decided to switch it up at the very end. 

“It was perfect, although Tomoe over here got stuck between the bookshelves again.” He accusedly pointed his index finger to the white cat that looked unfazed and began purring and twirling around from Hajime’s leg to his owners. 

“That's all you did?” Hajime questioned while taking a hold of Tomoe. He remembered how the cat got named, it’s all because of Tooru’s love for a certain anime. The cat had been a gift, to Hajime for Tooru when they fell in love. 

The cat fell into a comfortable hold in Hajime’s muscular arms. It began to purr and flick his tail repeatedly, making Hajime smile widely. 

“Not really, I just wrote in my journal.” Shrugged the brunette, taking a hold of a feather pen with ink and began to write down again. 

“So what are you writing about now?” Began Iwaizumi peeking at what his lover was writing. “The Skullcap” 

Even though Hajime knew what it was about, hearing his angel speak so happily about it made him smile. Immediately Tooru gave him a fond smile, and began to speak. 

“The Skullcap is actually useful for many resourceful purposes, my love.” Hajime hummed, making the sound so the herbalist could continue. “It is said that it can help you induce necessary sleep—” He hummed again letting go of Tomoe who had left pink scratches at being held too long. 

“It also contains properties to reducing anxiety.” Tooru said as a matter of factly, but when he turned to face his lover, he was caught in a gentle and soft kiss. 

The brunette giggled, placing a kiss on Hajime’s forehead. “Imagine if those you tremble just so much as seeing you from afar saw you like this.” Sighed Oikawa, taking a hold of Iwaizumi’s hand and placing it on his check just like earlier. He began to nuzzle it and looked to see Hajime’s reaction to such a soft scene. 

“I wouldn’t care—not one bit.” Hajime said while pressing a chaste kiss on the mole the brunette had on his arm. “They'll see the kind of beauty I managed to convince to be  _ mine. _ ” He said again while placing a chaste kiss on both his eyelids. 

“Shut it, wouldn’t you care for your reputation.” Murmured Tooru quietly. “Plus you didn’t convince me, I fell for you Hajime.” Continued Tooru. “But seriously you don’t care about your reputation?” Asked the brunette again. 

“Not at all my love. I wouldn’t ever mind, if you told me to leave this  _ job  _ for good then I will not hesitate. I’ll do it the second you even mention it.” 

Tooru smiled, and gave the most beautiful giggle that made Hajime’s heart  _ melt.  _

“The same goes back to you, Hajime.” Answered back the brunette, and both of them didn’t even need to say  _ I love you.  _ Both could clearly see it in their eyes. 

So under the beautiful heavy rain that the earth managed to unfold, was a Love two human beings shared that even the universe had been in shock with such declarations. 

_ An intense emotion both men held for each other and neither would have it any other way. The presence of one another will be their happiness always. _

_ In this lifetime and the next.  _

So yes, Hajime did have a soft spot for one person. That person being his beautiful dove.  _ His Tooru.  _

_ My Love,  _ **_my herbalist’._ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
